


That was kinda hot

by Stargazer673



Series: Doddsverse [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer673/pseuds/Stargazer673
Summary: How Mike and reader met





	That was kinda hot

“So tell us how you and Mike met, Y/N”, Amanda inquired. Everyone had been exchanging stories of how they met their significant other. “Did he dazzle you with flexing his muscles?” Amanda giggled.

“Oh, something like that. The story is sort of boring.” Shrugging your shoulders. “We met in a bar on a blind date.”

Mike came from the kitchen with a fresh drink. He had caught the tail end of the conversation. “That was the craziest date I had ever been on up to that night.” He shook his head remembering.

The group shot you a questioning look. “Hmmm… sounds like Y/N might be holdin’ back some juicy details”, Sonny added. “Dish.” Rafael rolled his eyes and smacked his boyfriend's leg.

Turning your gaze to Mike, “would you like to take this one babe?” He loved telling the story, he thought it was funny.

His face lit up and he rubbed his hands together. “So as Y/N said it was a blind date set up by my dad and her mom. Anyway, I was running late. When I got to the bar I see this one here had some guy up against the bar, arm wrenched around his back.” Mike starts laughing remembering the first time he saw you.

All eyes turn to you. Pressing your lips against your bottle you just raised your eyebrows. Mike’s eyes were shining and you couldn’t help but smile. “Here’s the twist. We weren’t set up with one another.” Giving a wink to your husband.

“Yeah. My date apparently got tired of waiting and left. Y/N’s here date was the one she had pinned against the bar.” He started laughing again and you just shook your head. “I decide I’m going to help the “damsel in distress”, right cause everyone else is just standing around. I walk up and the guy is in tears, begging for her to let go.”

“He kept grabbing me and saying nasty things. I told him to stop. The last time he touched me, I had enough. My dad and brothers are all ex-military or cops, so I know a few moves.” You concluded.

“I wanted to marry her that night. I mean that was kinda hot.” Mike smirked then said, “at least I got to take her home with me that night. The last part, that’s my favorite part of the story.” He gave a drunken smile. Whistles, whoas, ow’s and claps followed Mike’s confession. 

“Okay Michael, you are cut off.” You chided him but smiled. Leaning over to kiss his cheek you whispered in his ear, “it’s my favorite part too.”


End file.
